fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kamek (SSB Mash)
'Kamek 'is a playable newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Mash. He is a villain from the ''Yoshi ''series. Kamek's moveset is unique. He can animate his glasses, fire blasts from his sceptre, shoot fireballs, and a lot more. His downside is his slowness, not only in motion, but in attacks. Attributes Kamek has many downsides. He is slow, his attacks can be slow, he has low jumps, and is hard to control. Examples of slow attacks are his forward tilt, which takes 17 frames, just for a punch. Kamek's good qualities are that some of his attacks can be powerful, specifically all of his throws. His throws are mainly combos, with his up throw doing 18% damage, his side (forward and back) throws do 20% damage, and his down throw does a high total of 33% damage. One of his standard specials, Giant Hammer, also does very high damage with excellent knockback. Its weak point is that it's slow to conduct, like the rest of the Magikoopa's attacks. For a short time, Growth also increases Kamek's power, and if used the right way, Kameklone can literally double Kamek's force. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *Neutral attack: Swings his sceptre in 10 frames. 2%. *Dash attack: Swings forward sceptre and creates small burst from it. Swing does 3%, burst does 4%. *Forward tilt: Does a punch in 17 frames. 1%. *Up tilt: Swings broomstick upward in 13 frames. 6% with good knockback. *Down tilt: Holds sceptre down, and creates fire from it for 17 frames. 7% with no knockback. Forward smash *Forward smash: Swings forward sceptre and creates big burst from it. Sceptre swing does 3%. The burst will continue forth, able to hit three times for 4% each. *Up smash: Sticks up sceptre in 2 frames and makes big, circular burst from it that does 16%. *Down smash: Points sceptre diagonally downward in front of him, then moves it back for 26 frames, projecting a blast from it that does 18%. Other attacks *Ledge attack: Swings broomstick down. 6%. *100% ledge attack: Swings broomstick down, then back up. 6% each time. *Floor attack (face up): After 30 frames, gets up and throws a quick, 3-frame punch. *Floor attack (face down): After 6 frames, gets up and swings up sceptre for 21 frames, creating 3 medium-sized bursts that do 9% damage each. Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Lights self on fire for 8 frames. Touching Kamek at this point will do 6%. *Forward aerial: Flies forward on broomstick for 6 frames, doing 14% damage with decent knockback. *Back aerial: Creates a harmless burst forward that propels himself backwards for 2 frames, doing 8% damage and great knockback. *Up aerial: Creates four harmless bursts down, sending him up. 3% damage. *Down aerial: Kicks, sending him down for 14 frames. 13% damage. Grabs & throws *Pummel: Hits with sceptre. 3%. *Forward throw: Creates giant burst, blasting forward at 20% damage. *Down throw: Creates three medium-sized bursts, then lights on fire for 16 frames. Bursts do 9%, fire does 1 every 4 frames, for a total of 33%. *Back throw: Shoots ten fireballs. Each fireball lasts for 8 frames and does 2% damage. There are 4 frames in between each fireball. *Up throw: Fires sceptre beam up, swings giant hammer to bring them down, then pulls them back up using hammer. Sceptre beam does 6% damage and lasts for 5 frames. First hammer swing does 8%, second does 4%. This damage totals up to 18% damage. Special moves In Super Smash Bros. Mash, all special moves can be swapped out for others. Kamek's Final Smash is Kamek Pipes. On-Screen Appearances Kamek rides in on a broomstick, then puts it away. Taunts *Up taunt: Kamek says, "Aaaaah!" *Side taunt: Kamek points his sucking device forward. *Down taunt: Kamek teleports away, then back. Cheer Ka-mek! Idle Pose Kamek pulls out his sucking device and switches it on, sucking the color from his face and hat. He then sends the color back and puts the device away. Victory Pose Yoshi's victory theme plays, and Kamek and his glasses do a little dance. Defeat Pose Kamek pulls out the sucking machine and smiles evilly. Costumes *Green clothes and blue skin *Purple clothes and red skin *White clothes and black skin *Red clothes and pink skin *Brown clothes and gray skin Category:Yoshi Characters Category:Magikoopas Category:Super Smash Bros. Mash Characters Category:Characters